Meeting History
Please do not place your own customized property marker on this page. Additionally, for the sake of cohesion, a turn order has been specified; it will simply follow the formatting of property tags already listed. Thank you for your cooperation! Plot Overview The Hokage has arrived in Uzushiogakure after a brief confrontation against Nisashi Uzumaki. She now seeks to renew the ancient ties between Uzushio and by settling affairs with the Uzushiokage during a private meeting, in which they are joined by two bodyguards —'Senjō' and Kikatake Uzumaki— respectively.Syndicate Arms of Mass Effect However, the assembly is ironically interrupted by, of all people, Sannoto Senju —who happens to be the father of the Hokage— and his son, Seigetsu Uchiha —who have also additionally joined forces with Zenjou of Sunagakure— who seek to abduct Shenron in order to locate his father, Raido X —who is responsible for the destruction of Jomae Village, and the death of Ayame Uchiha (the wife of Sannoto).[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:150792 Thread Discussion] Meeting History Fear. As high as the buildings of Uzushiogakure could reach, such an element enveloped the Land of Whirlpools, embedding paranoia within each and everyone of its inhabitants. No matter what sort of community it had managed to establish in these coming years, there was no getting past the fact that the most significant memory within its history was of its destruction, at the hands of none other than its own people. The Uzumaki tribe was revered for their unprecedented arts in fūinjutsu, an admiration that led to endless affairs of conflict, and eventually, the village's demise. Even still, this had not been enough to disdain the second Uzushiokage, who openly refers to himself as the "God" of Fūinjutsu, from picking up on such a talent. For a man bearing the insignia of hatred within his eyes, to many, it felt as though his coming of power was a clear sign of the day of judgement, as the Uchiha reign of terror had invoked countless times in the past. While it remained to be seen whether or not it was plausible to place their lives within his hands, the idea that his father —the very man who nurtured him during his initial exilement— had wasted no time in wrecking havoc, made such assumptions all too surreal. There was but one individual who understood the potency of such matters more so than the rest of the shinobi world, and had already taken the responsibility for herself. She was none other than the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf, though now seen more commonly as the Ninth Hokage; she was another bearer of this "insignia of hatred", and in more ways than one, perhaps the only person who could solemnly relate to Shenron. Much like the Uzushiokage, Sayuri was the offspring of a great, possessing the joint complications of Indra and Asura, branding her a contradiction. She was one who was frowned upon by the world at large in the past for her corrupt lineage, and had capitalized upon it to claim the throne as her village's supreme leader as a result. As his superior in experience, the maiden had arrived to discuss much more than empty politics; it was a struggle to steer Uzushio on the right path, one that would prevent history from repeating itself, as it so frequently did, time and time again. The door to the conference hall opened gently, though the subtle sound of the wood creaking was much more like the bellow of war as it broke the ensuing silence. What emerged was an insurmountable jiggle, and following closely in suit, the figure of the Hokage draped in a vanilla gown, made complete by the pyramid held up over her head like a crown, carrying the symbol of her will. Leaving little to the mind, she took her seat on the small table across from the God of Fūinjutsu himself, who, for all the right reasons, was more than just bemused. As far as he was concerned, he could not find a logical reasoning for such a meeting to ever take place; however, here was the Hokage, sitting with her right leg crossed tightly over her left. By the look of things on her charming face, she reached out to him as if they were lifelong friends. It was an odd sensation, yet so mysteriously comforting. Behind each of the two powers were two entrusted bodyguards, standing at the ready, prepared to act within a moment's notice. The village's ANBU were on high alert, as were members of an entirely separate organization. With the door sealed and the jewelry fitted into the right position, the meeting was set to commence. Removing her hat and placing it down upon the smooth surface before her, Sayuri ran her polished fingers through her hair, breaking eye contact with Shenron once to offer a nod to her escort, Senjō. Looking back now, she cleared her throat, and went as far as to concealing her crimson sight to appear all the more forgiving. "I take it you must be rather confused as to why I have come all this way," she began. "Or perhaps you have your own ideas, being what you are." Sayuri's cupped hands climbed up towards her knees. The room grew silent for just a moment, making for an insinuating effect. Her eyes fell upon the red haired phenom, and her own figure leaned forth from its seat, capturing her forceful persona. "Assuming you are aware of the history between our nations.. I have come here to renew those exact relations." Her tone was suddenly fierce, as if she was orchestrating her mindset to Shenron, instead of offering him an alliance, or let alone leaving him a choice to make a decision of his own. She was blunt with her reasoning, though it appeared to be the best way to get her point across the table. Thump...Thump...Thump, the continuous sound of the Red-Haired Kage's foot echoed in the background, a nervous habit he had developed throughout the years. His constant movement was not because of unexpected appearance of a Kage of one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, but the unexpected appearance of two gorgeous women who have both earn the title of Konoha's finest. Being a young man yet to be married, Shenron could not stop himself from having dirty thoughts. As an uncalled for sentence was about to slip the kage's mouth, the image of his girlfriend appeared in his head, interrupting his daydream and childish unspoken remark the would've ruin the serious mood. Taking a deep breath, Shenron reached into his pocket to pull out one of his signature cigs."Hope you guys don't mind" he mumbled "Kind of a bad habit I picked up." Putting the cigarette into his mouth then lighting it with a small flame he emitted from his thumb. Smoke would leave from the side of his mouth, intentionally trying not to hits the Hokage's face, unintentionally hitting Kikatake's. Finally regaining his composure, the tapping ceased as he began to speak. "Before we begin I'd like to welcome you to our village, Uzushiogakure, it's been a long time since a Hokage has been here, so your uninformed visit came as quite surprising. Is there anything you'd like to drink or eat or even do before we continue?" Shenron said trying to be as welcoming as possible. He would reposition himself in his seat waiting for the crimson-eye Kage's answer. Silence soon filled the room once more, aside from the tapping of the Uzushiokage's foot, the room remained completely still. On the Hokage's immediate right, stood a woman of remarkable beauty and flowing red hair that stretched down her back. Her body was motionless, posture straighten, hands to her back crossed at her wrists. Chosen out of the many shinobi of the Leaf, she was tasked with guarding and escorting the Lady Hokage to and from the lands, Konoha and Uzushio; one of the highest honors a shinobi of her caliber could be called to do. Strapped to her back, her dual swords lie dormant within their holsters, awaiting to be called upon at any given moment. Her crystal blue eyes scanned her surroundings before gazing at the Red Haired man and then the bodyguard to his right. Alert for any signs or attempts at an attack, she began to familiarize herself with the two chakra signatures present within both men. Kikatake stood alongside his Kage and old friend, Shenron Uzumaki, currently serving as his bodyguard in the meeting between him and the Hokage. After the legendary Hokage and her bodyguard entered the room he could tell what Shenron was thinking just by looking at him, and a small smirk appeared on Kikatake's face. What he found odd was that Shenron was holding back, he cast the peculiar feeling thinking that even the mighty Shenron would not want to anger such a force as the one that sat across the table from them. Knowing that Kikatake would be there for a while he touched a few buttons on the side of his eye scope, which sat on his right eye. He first set it on zoom to look at certain things that would satisfy the pervert within him. Fortunately Kikatake is not a complete perverse fool, having also put his eye scope on chakra vision mode. The chakra of the woman sitting before them was one that he had never faced before, and her bodyguard's chakra was nothing to scoff at either. Kikatake and Shenron had been through many close scrapes, but if things went south here he wasn't sure if they would get away. He decided to just mimic his superior's calm state, while also staying alert to be able to protect his friend. Speaking of which, this friend pulled out one of his cigarettes, which Kikatake loathed, and lit it. He apologized to the women across the table for` his bad habit and decided to keep the smoke from reaching them by moving it to the side. What he didn't notice was that it was lifting right into Kikatake's face. Kikatake glared at Shenron in disapproval, trying to keep his temper. Once he had given up because the Red-Haired Kage was paying him no heed, Kikatake grunted and walked around Shenron to take refuge from the disgusting smoke smell. He then returned to his previous state and awaited a response to the question Shenron had asked the Hokage, all the while keeping a vigilant eye on both of them. "No, that is quite alright," Sayuri pleaded, dismissing the necessity to belittle the meeting any further. As far as she was concerned, food was meant for the cafeteria, and cigarettes for the great outdoors. Attempting to maintain a conversation in between Shenron's autistic foot patterns was beyond aggravating, not to mention his earlier mishap, which Sayuri caught a hold of, due to her ability to read cynical emotions. He had not acted according to her plan. Heck, it seemed her initial remark about forging ties between Konoha and Uzushio had seemingly gone unnoticed. Was this man really that distracted? Shenron was most certainly a slob, and from such a first impression, he was every bit like his father. Sayuri had seen enough of that during her time sharing an apartment with Raido. She didn't need anymore of it, nor did she possess enough patience, all these years later. Clearing her throat to break free from the awkward path the conversation was headed, Sayuri then folded her arms beneath her inflated chest and rested her wary spine against her chair. She needed a way to get through to this buffoon in a manner in which he would be able to understand her mind clearly. All at the same while, ensuring she maintained her own composure so as not to risk such a chance from slipping by. "You see, Shenron-san, with all due and respect, I have not come all this way to become a subject of your shenanigans; I would very much appreciate if we remained professional throughout the rest of this meeting, which includes no smoking, and beyond all else, will you please stop shaking your leg beneath the table?" Her tone had taken another drastic alteration, almost a bit offensive. However, even so, Uzushio would have benefited much more than Konoha, had they agreed to fair terms; Sayuri wasn't about to let this man have his way by showing no respect. "There are some serious affairs revolving around our shinobi world. In recent news, entire villages have been wiped away, and judging from our reports, we have every reason to believe the mastermind behind each of these disasters is none other than your father," yet again the woman's tone took a sharp cut, and she paused to leave Shenron some breathing space, and perhaps even some much appreciated time to think, before continuing. "While attacking any of the five great villages would be incomprehensible, I do believe that the chaos may soon unfold upon this village; which is why I am offering you a hand in advance, which you may or may not accept." Seemed like both Kages were waiting to see who they were dealing with. Just like Sayuri's, Shenron's first impression on the hokage was not so positive. The first two words that popped into Shenron's head were "Total Bitch" followed by many others such as eager, persistent, loud, even disrespectful. Offering the Hokage food and drinks was his way of welcoming people into the village, as the Kage he must make sure his guest are never left satisfied, making them feel like the village was their second home. Though her rejecting the foods and drinks was not the part that bothered Shenron, it was being asked to put out his cigarette, the supposed medical-nin did not realize that he needed these horrendous habits to keep him calm. Feeling forced to remove of cig, Shenron gave the Hokage the cold-eye. "Coming to my village, my home, turning down my offers and telling me what do, this women, she's really something else" he thought as he took one last deep breath before crushing his cigarette then flicking it straight into the garbage can. He would then lean back in his chair to exhales the last bit of smoke. "So she wants to go straight to business eh, fine let's talk business" he thought as leaned forward, repositioning himself once again in a confident business position. "So you care for our well-being now, that's funny because a couple months ago, Uzushio asked Konoha for their support against the Great Water Alliance and what did we get, Nada, not a gosh darn thing." he continued "How do you think my people felt when a new uprising village was said to be attacked by several other villages including one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations and our "friends" in Konoha won't even help us out." he paused to catch his breath "So do you want me to tell you what I think, I feel like this isn't all about restoring past ties, more like Konoha feels threaten. Since you brought up my Father, is it him, is one man more dangerous than several villages, in my opinion even if Raido was coming here, I'd feel little more confident without you guys, than I would if the Great Water Alliance was attacking. So please, don't look down on my village. And lets not act like Uzushio needs the Aid of Konoha to survive anymore." ---- On The Uzushiogakure's Outskirts Thundering hoofs rampaged towards the village of whirlpools surrounding forest. Powerful beast rapidly approached. Skillfully maneuvering through it's thick wood. A beast trained by an equestrian master. Their breathing showed intense strength. Monstrous power. However, their approach was silenced by the porcelain haired demon. A warrior who sat upon an emerald steed. With two massive wings casting a massive shadow. Flowing behind it's beautiful mane was a feathered tail. The weird amalgamation between a peafowl and horse. Three warlords sat atop, eyes focused upon their goal. They suddenly came to a slowed halt. Silence consuming them once more. Zenjou's golden eyes gained a lavender hue. Suddenly he mentally rode upon rails. Dashing rapidly forward. Traversing distance far beyond his body. "The village is up ahead." His eyes lowered. Thoughts racing through his mind. Attacking a village. Heh, this isn't going to be easy. Anyone with a child's grasp of politics could see Zenjou's issue. Even joining Sannoto's quest caused him to bend certain rules. Of course, he had eyes upon his village. And Sunagakure continued prosperity. But if Uzushiogakure...How could it influence Konohagakure's alliance with Sunagakure. So many factors. Hundreds of lives. Are a thousand lives really worth this one? A question haunting Zenjou's psyche. He walked upon a thin line. Kidnapping a Kage. "Have you guys figured out a plan? I can guarantee entry-and most likely a safe exit-But I cannot enter Uzushiogakure myself." A mask slowly formed over his face. A demonic appearing construct which hids Zenjou's visage completely. Darkening his voice, it morphed around his obsidian horns. I'll assure no one escapes. "There is no need Zenjou." As the steeds came to a halt, Seigetsu wasted no time releasing his feet from the feet rests sitting on the side of his horse. This horse, was none other than Ratchi. A horse that Ayame and Sannoto spent over 50,000 Ryō on, as they purchased it while it was still a young child. Rubbing along its mane, then coming up to its face, Seigetsu scratched the steed, and the horse's tail with waggle into the air. Seigetsu nodded his head, and Ratchi's nod met his very own. Turning around to face the village, Seigetsu flapped his haori back, allowing it to flow with the wind. "I can sense Sayuri's dukkha. I know where they are." Peering into the village, Seigetsu pointed out a building, and his gaze was silent. "I'll go in there. Capture this Shenron person, and get right back out. You two, stay right here." Smashing his hands together, his body became engulfed in blue flames. Coverring his torso, his legs, arms, and even his head and hair. Towards his forehead, just above his hair, there were two horns that formed as well. It was evidence of his Two-Tails Chakra Mode. As his form took over his body, he walked over to Sannoto and Zenjou grabbing them both by their shoulders. During this, he transferred chakra into both of their bodies. "I have all of my chakra back now. I can fight Sayuri and Shenron by myself." Seigetsu turned back around and got low, and prepared for take off. "Even if that were true? Why would you?" Zenjou dismounted his horse before a puff of smoke engulfed it. He felt Seigetsu's haste. Understood the urgency. But as Sunagakure's General, Zenjou also practiced patience. Strategics were important in any war. A gentle breeze squeezed between the two siblings. A silent whisper. A thick tension. Trees sung in harmony with animals. Zenjou placed his palm upon Seigetsu's shoulder. The soothing crunch of leaves breaking Uzushiogakure's forest's quiet atmosphere. Slowly, Matatabi's flames nibbled at his flesh. Which seemingly returned immediately. Zenjou's golden eyes analyzed Seigetsu. His chakra is changing. We have to finish this. Hopefully, I won't have to call '''him'.'' He worried deeply for his sibling. Beyond simple battle. Seigetsu transformed before Zenjou. The Daimyō observing Seigetsu's darkness radiate from his person. Emotional confusion. Mental corruption. He could feel Seigetsu's chakra losing it's warmth. Which they shared for nearly a decade. "I've heard stories of Uzushiogakure's leader." Zenjou possessed faces everywhere. He'd gathered enough information on Uzushiogakure to mentally paint it. But rumors had a certain percentage of error. From changed environments to misinformed spies. "Although he isn't a major leader, he is a warrior of impressive might. With your sister there, you need to even the odds." He glanced towards Sannoto. "Besides. We aren't here to needlessly slaughter. Our goal is to acquire bait. Just as a puff of smoke engulfed Zenjou's horse, the same happened to Sannoto's, but unlike the former he hadn't taken the liberties of stepping off, and he unfortunately fell into the dirt. "Ouch! That hurt," he rubbed the lower portion of his back, and caught Zenjou's eye. "Oh, mhm! Yeah, we aren't here to.....," he paused. He didn't hear a word that they spoke during his little situation, but he wasn't going to let them know that. "I mean, um, we aren't going to hmhmejh," his voice trailed off, "Isn't that right Seigetsu?" Sannoto turned his head to face his son. He was drenched in azure flames, and although he had touched the Senju, he had no idea. "What the hell happened already? Is someone here?" He turned his head sharply, scanning the area, to no avail. "I can't see anyone, and I'm not picking up any chakra signatures either." It was evident by the faces of the two gentleman before him that they were confused, almost as if they were asking, What the hell have you been doing for the past five minutes, and Sannoto had the answer. He was sitting in Tanzaku Town, surrounded by prodigious beautiful, busty women that absolutely desired him, and would do anything just to get near him; it was a nice daydream. Suddenly, he was pulled into another one. Instead of women rubbing their attributes against his chest and face, it was as if he was watching an entire scene from his own eyes. Their arrival, Seigetsu's chakra transferal, and the words they spoke. It was credited to his friend, Tai, the other half of himself. Together, they made up what the world recognizes as Sannoto, and it was because of Tai that the Senju was recognized as any type of intelligent. The spirit would listen to the words, analyze the words, and create a plan based on that, which it would then share with Sannoto. On other cases, it replays the scenario for the blonde-haired man just in case he wasn't paying attention. It was obviously helpful: "Oh, that's what's going on!" the Senju exclaimed, jumping to his feet. The dumbfounded expression disappeared, and what overtook it was a warm smile. "Yeah, Seigetsu," he pointed to his son, "Sit down. We're not going to..um," he snapped his fingers, attempting to recapture his train of thought, "Not do whatever the hell you're thinking of doing." He faced Zenjou. "What I need you to do is come up with something. Sayuri and Shenron are in a big castle, um..northeastish..I think," Sannoto pointed in the direction of the mansion. "And we should make it quick, before they eventually garner up enough courage to come after our massive chakra signatures." Seigetsu knew his father well, and at through his many conversations with his father, he knew when he had no idea of the situation. The facial expressions given off by Sannoto were all but making Seigetsu's fact valid. Ignoring his father, Seigetsu's crimson eyes kept heavy watch on the castle that Sayuri's dukkha resided in. "All of this time I spent talking to you two, could've been spent capturing Shenron." A slight sigh was let lose. "We'll capture him, Zenjou. And I'll torture him. I'll place him in Aokigahara Forest and allow it's inhabitants to pick him apart. Then, I'll move him into the crack of time, where he will only think about being able to survive on the chakra particles from me entering an existing the dimension." Seigetsu's steed became engulfed in a white puff of smoke as well, and with it, he was gone. Zenjou's hand pulled from Seigetsu's fiery shoulder. Branding the heated Uchiha with a special mark before he vanished. "Always in a rush; But I've accounted Otōtosan would behave that way. In fact. It'd work for our benefit if we went seperate ways." Zenjou turned his focus towards Sannoto. Chuckling at his silliness. Despite his previous awe inspiring display of power, Sannoto's age often revealed itself. To which Zenjou simply smirked. Father... Heki appeared behind Sannoto. But his watered eyes washed away the former Daimyō's presence. Zenjou buried his emotions once more. Sayuri...Shenron. Names that radiated familiarity. I see the Hokage is also here. Zenjou sighed. Probably attempting to expand her influence. He gently rubbed his masked chin. The trees sent a loving gust towards them. Whispering ancient secrets into Zenjou's ear. "The Hokage's presence is troublesome. And I'm also sensing a few other mysterious powers. My original plan of you two teaming up against Shenron won't work. So many forces will lead to a catastrophic battle." Zenjou's luminous eye pierced beyond Sannoto. For his left eye viewed the world as Seigetsu's. It instantly returned to gold. He's alright. Zenjou approached Sannoto and smirked. "Otōtosan is a key component in our operation. His anger, thirst for vengeance and hatred far surpasses ours. Someone like him causing trouble will surely attract the Uzushiokage. Kage's often deal with immediate threats that their village shinobi's cannot handle. Although I hadn't considered Shenron's ties with surrounding villages-mainly Konohagakure-It's something we'll easily overcome." Zenjou turned his attention towards Uzushiogakure. Then back at Sannoto. Seemingly considering all possibilities. "Blindly attacking any village is suicide. Numbers often dictate victory. And currently, while we possess unimaginable power, their numbers will surely become exasperating." Zenjou's mask had a single line across it's face. A few inches below two sharp sockets. The Daimyō met Sannoto's gaze. "Therefore, we must reduce these numbers." He had a short vision. One of Seigetsu fighting alongside him. Blazing through enemy lines. "Otōtosan and I are indeed strong. But he can't single handily put a damper on their forces. And unfortunately, I'm unable to truly assist him for different political reasons. That's why we will rely on you, Sannoto. Not only is your extreme prowess unmatched but also your position in this world is one without limitations." Zenjou's voice showed a bit of excitement. A single light within an abyss. Memories of a massive meteor. "That's why I want you to summon another meteor. But make it bigger, lets block out the sun! This day shall become synonymous with Eclipse!" Zenjou remembered their manor. Peering upwards and seeing a massive formation falling towards them. He's barely expending chakra. Zenjou had noted while sensing Sannoto's reserves in his previous battle. Something stored in his mental. "That's your purpose. Your experience in battle and unimaginable might can surely stretch Uzushiogakure's forces. You're more than a simple diversion. You're a guardian. Otōtosan's battle must progress uninterrupted. I'm aware such a feat will be challenging. Even for someone as powerful as you. So." He pulled out a bottle. Upon closer inspection one would notice pills. Zenjou tossed them over to Sannoto. "I usually keep these with me..A gift from a friend. But my job isn't difficult. I'll remain here in case anyone tries to escape or you guys require a quick retreat. Also, I can lend my support from atop these trees." He caught the bottle of pills, and his first instinct was to check the bottle to ensure that they were the military ration pills. He looked up, catching Zenjou's eye. "It's not that I don't trust you, but the last time someone gave me a bottle of pills, she was pregnant the next week." A long awkward pause filled what should have been more dialogue. Sannoto looked down at the ground, almost embarrassed. "I'm not saying that you're trying to get pregnant or anything; I'll just leave now," the Senju propelled himself towards the clouds at a breakneck pace. He tore through the atmosphere, pushing through clouds, panting from the loss of oxygen; if it was one thing that Sannoto particularly loved it was flying. It represented freedom, and it was why he was often caught flying. The people on Uzushiogakure whispered as they watched a figure leap into the clouds, but it wouldn't be too long before they found their wonders interrupted by waves of black flames. That is if Seigetsu acted as Zenjou predicted. Disappearing into the clouds, his ascension towards the heavens halted, but he took on a rather peculiar pose. He reached upwards, his palms facing the noon sun lifted directly above them, and his legs spread apart from one another. Sweat dripped from the ends of his forehead, and as he conjured the magical energies within his body, they escaped in a blue protective hue that encapsulated his flesh, however nothing seemed to happen. It was an obvious strain. Veins pushed against his epidermis, his eyes stretched to the corners of his face, and his muscles basically tore through this skin, however his skin didn't turn to steel, and the citizens weren't drenched in molten tungsten. Suddenly, a shadow overtook the city, and a circular figure began to block out the light of the sun. Slowly, but surely, it spread across the star's blazing surface, or so it appeared, and it was evident that something was blocking its path. Above the city, what emerged from the clouds was a falling object, one large enough to mask the presence of the enormous star. The jaws of the citizens struck the ground, some collapsed on their knees, their eyes twitching as they watched the act of god cast upon them. The older ninja shook their heads, crying..."Not again. Who summoned...a meteor?" The Senju watched as the meteorite emerged from the clouds, masking the sun entirely, encapsulating the village in nothing but the sun's shadow, glancing at the bottle of pills that Zenjou previously supplied. "I didn't even use half of my chakra, as expected." He slid them into his robe, descending lower and lower where the oxygen proved more plentiful. silver orb plummeted towards the village, engulfed in an aura of flames from the velocity that it was being hauled; the momentum it had garnered during its fall was indeed immense. The only thing left however, was the response of Uzushiogakure. ---- "...And lets not act like Uzushio needs the aid of Konoha to survive anymore." Suddenly, it seemed as though the entire world began to shake, in the very instant Shenron's words of wisdom transpired. Bits of the ceiling tore apart and came crashing down against the floor; Sayuri's breasts collided with one another in a vicious war of jiggles; the lights in the room ceased in their operations. At first, Sayuri believed it was Shenron, still stammering his leg like an autistic squirrel that had caused such a conflict, but then through a window, the outside world became dark, and a gruesome chakra signature could be felt by all, even those that did not particularly specialize in the field. Without hesitation, Sayuri rose to her feet, and placing her red crown atop her head, glanced back at Shenron with a sly grin encompassing her visage, in regards to his earlier statement. "You can thank me later." With that, the hokage vanished into thin air, taking along her busty subordinate, leaving Shenron to ponder on his own. The meteor continued its descent from the heavens, swallowing the entire nation within its shadow. Uzushiogakure was but a small island, and even had Shenron called for an evacuation, he would have found his efforts in vain, with the surrounding waters that plagued the village. There was very little time to act, let alone think. However, Sayuri and Senjō reappeared on the rooftops, and with but a single nod from the hokage, Senjō stood off to the side, folding her arms behind her back as a sign of respect for her superior. Clearly, Sayuri believed she was enough to stop the ensuing chaos on her own. Slapping her hands together, she allowed a thin layer of spiritual energy to escape her being. By now, Sayuri had long since articulated the perpetrator of the whole dilemma, and she couldn't help but think that she had dropped a meteor on Uzushiogakure before it was cool. It was all so very shameful. As a possessor of the Metroid Release, Sayuri possessed the ability to both produce and manipulate even preexisting metals. However, more often than not, the latter factor was forgotten by even her greatest of adversaries --her father would now be joining that list. Majority of the difficulty lied within the fact that the meteor had obtained greater power upon being released from unprecedented heights. Had it not been for that, the task of stopping the meteor would have proved to be a much easier assignment. With her hands clasped against one another, beads of sweat seeped down from Sayuri's forehead. Her arms succumbed to the pressure before long, as evident by their struggle to cease trembling, and Sayuri herself let out a courageous groan, before the meteor at last, began to alter its trajectory by her command. It was an encapsulating display of power from the Lady Hokage, as the meteor drifted off towards the side and rummaged into the surrounding waters, taking with it a large chunk of the island. Under the mass, many innocent citizens would have lost their lives, even despite Sayuri's greatest efforts. Though the outcome would remain a gamble, there was no questioning the fact that there was no one better suited than she to stop that meteor from crushing the entire island. The damages issued were unfortunately inescapable. Catching her breath, Sayuri looked onward, up towards the skies in time to witness her father's descent onto an opposing rooftop. "Didn't I tell you to remain patient? Look what you have done now, you silly old man." ---- "You can thank me later." "Yeah...sure I will" he mumbled as the Hokage and her subordinate took to the sky. The Uzushiokage's face was blank, having dozens, no hundreds of thoughts coming in at once. "Who's here. Why are they here. How should I protect the citizens. How will I counter them. What to do first" All these questions and more seemed to pop into Shenron's head at once, leaving him with massive brain cramp. Without thought, he quickly put one of his cigs back into his mouth and lit it. Taking a deep breath, Shenron cleared his mind then began to analyze the situation his village was facing. Few seconds later, he returned to his old self. "Kikatake gimme the SOT, I have no other choice but to bring them here." Kikatake knew exactly what his leader was referring to and quick pulled out a unique purple scroll labelled on the front with the word Kairo. "Call off the mission, need them here NOW." he wrote, sending this message through the a technique he learnt in his early years to the brilliant scientist and secretly one of the Village elders, Dr. Kairo. "Ok, now that they are coming, we can have more shinobi to help get the citizens into the the underground safety zone until we can get the summoning ready." He briefly turned his attention to the shinobi waiting on orders. "Kikatake, for the main village scroll, tell all ANBU to focus on saving the civilians. If you aren't fighting then you are saving. Tell them thats a direct order, Got it." Not waiting on Kikatake's response, Shenron stood from the chair, walked towards the window. Closing his eyes he began to focus, reanalyzing the situation. "So she actually did it, the Hokage never seem to surprise me." referring to the the meteorite that suddenly disappeared from the sky. he continued. "Ok so she's got him up there, so then that means..." Shenron quickly shifted his attention to the humongous chakra source heading towards the this exact location. Using his sensing skills Shenron was able to to see to "see" his opponent. "That's Matabi's chakra, better not take this one lightly" said the chakra monster who was not sealed inside the Kage but an ally who aids him in battle. "If you get close enough, maybe I can ask Matabi what in the World going on, maybe get a better idea on who or truly what is here" he said referring to his skill to communicate to other Tailed Beasts. "I'd rather not walk into a battle with no idea what I'm fighting, but what choice do I have" he thought realizing that every second he wasted in the small room, could be another life lost. ACtivating his sharingan, he would soon vanish. Reappearing to the closest mark near the beast roaming his streets, Shenron stood behind the shinobi wreaking havoc in his village. "Wait didn't the former Hokage have the Matabi sealed inside of him."he thought waiting for his opponent to shift his attention towards him by throwing a shuriken directly at his head. "Got anything yet Son" he said talking to the Tailed Beast in the Mental World, while still remaining completely focus on his opponent in front of him. Kikatake wasted no time after the Uzushiokage went to join the fray. He pulled out a similar scroll to the one he gave Shenron, except this one had the Uzushiogakure symbol on it. The scroll did the same thing as the other scroll Kikatake had, except this one communicated with any Uzushio shinobi who had one. Another difference that this scroll has is that it had a seal that allowed it to convert Kikatake's words into writing on it, to save him time. "To all ANBU and Uzushio shinobi prepared for battle, this is a direct order from the Uzushiokage. This is an S-level invasion of Uzushio, I repeat this is not a drill." Kikatake paused, "Evacuate all citizens to the underground bunker, if anyone hinders their escape make sure to hold them off. The higher ups, keep an eye on Lord Uzuhsiokage and the Lady Hokage and her escort they are engaging the enemy as we speak. Make sure if they are on the back-foot you lend your aid. But be careful, most of you will be in over your heads with these enemies. If you think you will slow down those fighting for us or are not willing to risk your lives, go back to evacuating citizens." Kikatake sent the message and closed the scroll, storing it back where he had it before. Kikatake took a breath. "Man, what am I now his advisor?" thought Kikatake to himself. He looked out the same window Shenron had looked out of moments before and closed his eyes. With a clenched fist Kikatake said, "Here goes nothing." He checked that all his scrolls containing his explosives were ready. When he knew he was ready he leaped out the window and created a clone next to him. The original Kikatake disappeared while the clone summoned a bird created from explosive clay from a scroll. The clone soared high above the city to scout everything that happened. The first thing the clone saw from the sky was part of the meteor that had crushed a part of the village. "Damn..." said the clone. Shaking off the terrible feeling it activated its eye scope and saw a few large chakra signatures. First it saw two huge beasts of chakra, which he assumed to be Shenron and another man with a tailed beast. In another part of the village he recognized the chakra of the Lady Hokage and her escort. The Hokage seemed to be facing off against another man of immense chakra. Kikatake figured these weren't the only assailants, else they would surely be in over their heads, even with their huge powers. When he looked back over to the Hokage he noticed her escort had taken off. He assumed that she had come to the same conclusion he had and sent her bodyguard to find the third enemy. The clone kept an eye on Senjō just in case she needed help, staying high enough to be out of the sight of the normal human eye. Battles Seigetsu vs Shenron Running through the village, Seigetsu caused quite a scene. The majestic flames from his majestic transformation caught the eyes of many of the Uzushio residents. Seigetsu's symphonic crimson eye changed from it's intial three tomoe pattern, into something much more unique. Closing his left eye he began to accumlate chakra, like the method of gathering water for a stream. Opening his eye, blood dripped down, and the nearby house was set ablaze. The illuninating black flames that once sat on Sannoto's Manor, now rested assure on a local house in the village. With a simple swing of his hand, as he flew past the house, the flames followed behind him and latched onto another house. Then again.. And again.. And again, until there entire rows was nothing but a blaze frolic of flames. Reaching into his side tool pouch, he threw a number of kunai all over the general area, some even reaching the outskirts of the village. Grabbing his last one, he threw it high above him and set it ablaze. All around the village, random occurrence of black flames would emerge, until finally, the entire village was nothing but a black haven. Behind Seigetsu emerged a new source of chakra, and instantly Seigetsu registered it's dukkha. Swiftly turning to face the man, he analyzed him thoroughly. Crimson hair, that matched his eyes, and a muscular tone. Seigetsu had done it, it was him. "Shenron Uzumaki!" Seigetsu shouted. From his back an appeared and shot towards Shenron. Through the Matatabi's psyche, it had been contacted through telepathy by Son Goku. Matatabi made no hesitation in picking up the call. Unlike most beast, Matatabi was laid back. Inside the psyche, Matatabi laid on it's front paws with a gigantic bowl of milk in front of it. "This was not my idea." She states, moving her face over the bowl of milk and proceeding to drink it. Noticing that she was not behind bars, meaning she was not "trapped" inside the her Jinchuriki, meaning that she has developed a positive relationship with him. "I know, but tell me Matabi who are these people and why are they here. You obviously don't feel that your Jinchuriki is a bad person so tell me, why is he coming to hurt this village." Son Goku spoke, responding to Matabi's remark followed by another question. Back on the battlefield, Shenron realized who his opponent was. "Seigetsu, the previous Hokage. Was this all a set-up by Konoha, does this mean they want to go to war. I cannot trust Sayuri but she is doing a good job of handling the other threat, so I must try to finish this as quickly as possible to figure out who is truly the mastermind behind this operation." He thought as a his opponent's chakra arm came rushing towards him. Shenron being the prepared Kage, already had a unique seal on his on his neck, which would protect him from any chakra based attack. Suddenly the floor would begin tremble as several chains appeared from the ground under Seigetsu, trying to restrain him. The ground trembled, and from instinct. A young man who'd fought in war, was filled with common sense when needed. As the ground had it's miniture quake, Seigetsu leaped into the air. His speed, would make it seem as if he teleported, when in reality all he did was jump. The chakra chains would pursue him, though before they would even make contact with him, he vanish and stood on the completely opposite side of Shenron. "Hey Seigetsu. Sannoto's dukkha is gone. We should probably check on that." K'un suggested. Seigetsu made no sounds, with a specific hand seal, two shadow clones appeared at his side. Both, appearing as nothing more than mirror images of himself. Anyone who would have been tired of seeing Seigetsu's face, would probably puke in disgust that there were now more of him. "I should have more than enough chakra to bring my father back here." He though, keeping a keen eye on Shenron. Matatabi initially paid no attention to Son, as it continued to lick from it's bowl. She then began to stand up on her paws. "You know Son.. I actually get sick and tired of people assuming that the higher the tails of the beast, the stronger they are. How about, I prove them wrong today?" She purred behind her bowl. Sayuri vs Sannoto Those words echoed in his ears, and even using his fingers to ensure they were clean didn't rid them of it. If it was up to him, everyone that used that word would be put into camps and punished accordingly, even if it was a mistake. He had used it a few times during his upbringing, and when they often scolded him for it, he didn't care. They were what they were, but now he finally understood. He turned towards his daughter, his face contorted with annoyance, and shrieked, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME OLD!." Large breaths succeeded his cry, forcing his face back to its fair-skin complexion, while separating his clenched jaws. "Dammit, Sayuri. You always make me so...ugh!," He fanned his face with his hands. "What are you even doing here anyway? You always come around in the most inopportune times." Sannoto was well aware of who moved the meteor, and it didn't come as a surprise; it was part of the plan for him to draw out Sayuri. He folded his arms across his chest, grinning at his daughter as the two stood before one another. "So, I assume that you aren't here to help?" Closing her eyes, Sayuri picked up on two other chakra signatures, one of which was growing fainter by the second. "So, little brother tagged along with you, did he? And who might this other one be?" Sayuri turned to Senjō, and upon handing her a kunai, nodded towards the east. "Ensure the third member of their party does not escape. I'll leave that one, to you." Senjō would have departed the moment Sayuri offered her set of instructions. Turning her attention now to her father, Sayuri glared. "I'm here to grant you the ass whooping you deserve," Sayuri retorted, her crimson eyes beaming as her sight aligned with her curled fist, as if to confirm her allegiance to Uzushio for the duration of this war. "I can say the same for you, really. Why are you chasing after me now? I no longer care for your attention. Allow me to put you down where you belong." Sayuri's fist released a thin layer of chakra as she took to her fighting stance. Bursting forward, she sought to dig her fist right into his face, and make him repent for his past sins. The woman, albeit the clear set back brought upon by her large chest, was very quick on her feet, perhaps leaving the equation of entirely evading any of her blows out of the question. Even then, judging by her behavior, she sought to get in close to her old man and give him a piece of her mind. "At least you bothered bringing Seigetsu along with you, here! Was it really too much to ask for back in the day?!" Sannoto's features swirled to an expression of annoyance. "What the?" Sayuri's voluptuous body tore through the air rejecting the earth beneath her feet, reducing it nothing but rubble. He blinked, and it was that moment her fist, encapsulated in an aura of empowering energy, buried into his face. What echoed was not the sound of bones collapsing, but the common frequency of a black smith's workshop. The sun sparkled across their grey flesh; Sannoto grabbed her steel-encased arm. For Sayuri, it had never mattered how much damage she had dealt to this man, but rather that she had come into physical contact with him. Her hand, while it may have now begun to change into metal, was initially imbued with a chakra made potent by her eyes; being in so close, Sannoto may have now realized the distinct pattern Sayuri bore within her sharingan, entirely separate from the accustomed three tomoe. It was her mangekyo sharingan, and she had gone to the lengths of raising her fist up to her eyes before him, coating her hand within a unique space-time ninjutsu. Whatever it was her hand touched, would have been transported into another parallel universe; aiming for her father's head, where the mastermind for all his operations lied, she meant to remove him from any further events, until she herself was in the mood to deal with him. "I don't have time for you," she said, as a barrier forming at his head opened, and engulfed his entire being. "Begone." Sannoto's firm grasp around her arm had made the event all the more likely, and within an instant, the man's physique vanished from before her eyes. He had been transported successfully, where a cogent genjutsu awaited to deprive him on his consciousness. Lifting her arm up above her head, Sayuri watched as the scorching rays of the sun basked down upon it, before she concentrated her energies to utilize her Metroid Release and pick off the metal attempting to possess it. Bits and pieces of the metal cracked, and small shards broke off and fell to her feet. Clutching thin air now, she tested how well it all functioned, before setting her eyes upon the distant north, where the chakra she had sent Senjō after grew still within her mind. Without a hint of hesitation, the hokage stormed forth, though not before encapsulating the shards that had broken off from her arm within a coffin of her own metal. He remembered going through a vortex and...well, that's it. It was a contortion of colors then just nothing; only his thoughts echoed throughout his head. Sannoto had heard stories of being left alone with one's thoughts when absorbed into Kamui, but he didn't think they meant that literally. It was almost as if he was trapped in a deep sleep, which in the end was entirely possible since his daughter was renown for her subtle illusions, especially the illusion that she was sane; that was here greatest illusion. In the end, regardless of whatever happened, Sannoto knew that he was trapped, and he could only have his daughter to blame. Senjō and Kikatake vs Zenjou It had to be a dream. For someone such as her could never defeat him. Regardless of reality, he existed galaxies beyond her. But as his chakra disappeared, Zenjou's own antennae tickled. Static. Zenjou felt a strange sensation. Static. A rejection of one's reality. This couldn't be. No. It isn't real. A porcelain sword emerged from his hand. A blade of absolute beauty. The embodiment of destruction. A thrust. Soon, Zenjou disappeared into the wind. A pile of ash who never existed. Zenjou awoke in his bed. Next to a little girl who shared his features. He lovingly kissed Miyase's forehead before getting up. He slowly approached his window; A long tail swaying peacefully behind him. Zenjou grinned as he looked across Sunagakure. Their Seventh Kazekage had returned. Trivia *Raido's identity as the instigator behind Jomae's downfall is known only to Zenjou, Sannoto Senju, and Sayuri Uchiha, and perhaps even Seigetsu Uchiha, due to their past affiliations with him.Prologue: The Fabled Journey References Category:Role-Play Category:Dreamscape Event